


Questionable Taste

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Social Media, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Five videos Rami refuses to let Joe post on social media and one he agrees to let him post.





	Questionable Taste

“No,” Rami says. He crosses his arms over his chest and frowns.

“Please,” Joe says. “They’re all funny videos.”

“I don’t want you to post any of them online.”

Joe pouts. “Not even one?”

Rami holds his ground and shakes his head. “No, Joe. None of them.”

“Come on, watch them all and at least choose one for Instagram.” Joe throws an arm around Rami’s shoulder. He gives him his most charming smile.

Rami sighs and relents. “Fine. But only one video. And I get to choose which one.”

~~~~~

1.

The video is from before they started filming. It’s one of the first videos Joe filmed on set. It’s also one of his favorites.

It shows Joe and Gwil following Rami around while he plays a joke on Ben. Rami gets the tech and crew involved without telling them it’s a joke. It makes the entire situation even more hilarious.

“Roger wants you to play the drum solo in ‘Keep Yourself Alive’.” Rami keeps a straight face as he explains all of this to Ben.

Ben’s panic grows more and more with each second. “The drum solo?”

“Yes. It’s the only thing Roger asked for,” Rami says. 

“Right. Okay.” Ben gestures to his trailer. “I’m gonna go practice.”

He almost sprints away. His trailer door slams shut behind him.

Joe and Gwil can be heard laughing once Ben’s trailer door shuts. The video shows Rami who is also laughing. 

“You’re terrible,” Gwil says. He almost doubles over from how hard he’s laughing.

“How long do you think we should let him freak out?” Joe asks.

“As long as possible,” Rami says.

The last thing the video shows before it cuts out is Rami’s amused smile. 

 

2.

The video starts with a close up of Rami’s face. It’s soon clear that he’s sleeping. The camera pans up, showing him listening to headphones. 

He’s in the makeup chair undergoing the transformation into Freddie. His makeup artist laughs and waves at the camera.

“Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up,” Joe says.

He pokes at Rami’s shoulder. Rami doesn’t move.

Joe brings his phone closer. He steals one of the earbuds from Rami and holds it up to the phone’s speaker. The sound of Queen’s ‘Somebody to Love’ can be heard playing.

Rami startles awake when Joe pokes him again. He looks confused. But then he scowls at Joe when he notices the camera.

“Joe, stop it,” he whines.

He bats the phone of of Joe’s hand. It falls to the floor with a clatter. An commotion of voices and a surprised yelp can be heard before the video ends.

 

3\. 

Gwil takes the third video. It’s from the press tour. They get a private plane to fly them all over the country. It makes them feel like actual rock stars. 

They’re all tired, but Gwil can’t fall asleep. He plays on his phone for a bit. But that doesn’t entertain him for too long.

Until he hears Joe snoring away from the seat behind him. Gwil smiles. This will be perfect blackmail material. Joe’s convinced that he doesn’t snore.

When he looks at Joe’s seat he’s surprised to find Joe and Rami cuddling. The private plane seats are big but Gwil didn’t think they were big enough for two people. But then he remembers how small Rami and Joe both are compared to him.

Joe has his face buried in Rami’s chest. Rami has his arms around Joe. They’re both sound asleep. An airplane blanket covers them.

Gwil takes a couple pictures. And then he takes a short video, zooming in to focus on the peaceful looks on their faces.

It’s disgustingly adorable.

 

4.

They get really drunk in Japan. Joe wants to visit as many bars as they can. So many of the bars have karaoke. He loves it.

He sings Purple Rain to Cardboard Ben. And then he makes Rami and Gwil sing Bohemian Rhapsody with him.

As the night comes to a close Joe dedicates his last song to Rami.

He chooses to sing ‘You’re My Best Friend’. As soon as the music starts up he sees Gwil start taking a video. The video pans from Joe drunkenly singing to Rami’s embarrassed expression.

“I hate you,” Rami says.

“You are my best friend,” Joe says. He scatters a bunch of kisses over Rami’s face. Rami laughs, pushing him away. “Ooohhhh, you make me live.”

Gwil encourages him on, telling him to speak louder so he can get it on video.

Rami declares that he hates them both. But he’s smiling as he says it. And he asks Gwil to send him a copy of the entire video. So Joe considers it a success.

 

5.

Joe takes a lot of videos during awards season. Most of them are at the after parties. He’s tipsy in a lot of them. Drunk in some others.

His favorite is the one he takes after Rami wins the Oscar. Rami is definitely drunk. He can’t stop smiling. He even lets Joe plant a big kiss on his lips once they’re reunited at the party.

Whatever they’re talking about can’t be heard in the video. There’s too much noise from the party. But the videos shows Rami and Joe cuddling on the couch. Joe keeps kissing Rami. Rami keeps smiling like he’s never been happier.

It’s a good video.

Joe maybe understands why Rami doesn't want him to post this one. It’s private.

~~~~~

“Really. This is the video you want me to post.”

Joe looks at the video. It’s from their Japan trip. 

It’s a funny video. There’s a dinosaur animatronic in the background. Joe’s screaming his head off when he sees it. 

Rami also joins in. He hadn’t expected it. But it makes the video even better than if it was just Joe screaming. He thinks Gwil had taken the video.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Rami says. 

“You didn’t like any of the others?” He can’t understand why this is the video Rami wants him to post.

“I liked them. But you should post this one.”

“Want to tell me why?”

Rami shakes his head. “Nope.”

Joe doesn’t think he’ll get an answer out of him. So he posts his dinosaur video and writes a fun caption for it. 

He wonders how long it’ll take to convince Rami to let him post the other five videos.


End file.
